


3 fluffy Prison Break ficlets

by koalathebear



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 fluffy Prison Break ficlets

_Parent teacher night for the Scofields_

"Mr and Mrs Scofield - I'm very pleased that you were able to attend tonight."

"Mrs Malvin, you sounded so worried on the phone - should we be concerned?" Sara asked anxiously. Michael took her hand in his comfortingly.

"Let's just say that Michaela is demonstrating slightly ... unusual behaviour at school sometimes."

"I thought she was doing well in class - her last teacher said that her IQ was far beyond those of her peers," Michael pointed out.

"Michaela was passing note in class."

"Oh but all children so that."

"Using origami cranes?"

Michael and Sara exchanged glances.

"Oh."

***

 _Scrabble night at the Scofields ..._

"Oh ho!" Michael exclaimed in triumph and LJ looked in supplication at his father.

"Dad!?"

Lincoln sighed. "Guys, no offence - but LJ's got a point."

Sara ran her stockinged foot up Michael's leg tantalisingly. "Michael, I sense unhappines from our competitors," she said archly. Michael's smile became strained as Sara's foot slid along his leg slowly.

"Linc - we've been through this before."

"Yeah we have," Linc said bluntly. "You know it is possible to play Scrabble without using encrypted words!"

"You want us to use normal words?" Michael demanded incredulously.

"That's what normal people do!" LJ exclaimed hotly.

"And quit playing footsies under the table!" Linc said with asperity. His mouth twitched at the looks of comical guilt on the faces of Michael and Sara.

"OK, let's start again. Conventional rules, normal words."

The Scofields sighed in unison.

***

 

 _Shopping in the Scofield household_

"Michael - honey."

"Yes Sara?"

"You forgot to buy more toilet paper yesterday."

"Oh!" Michael exclaimed, pulling the list back out of his wallet and examining it again.

"What did you think I said?"

Michael put the list down on the counter and pulled his wife into his arms, resting his brow against hers. "You're a sneaky woman, Sara. I thought the rule was shopping lists in transposition cipher or substitution cipher."

"You broke the rules when you sent me a note using an Enigma machine," Sara pointed out.

"It was a private letter!" Michael protested, tangling his hand in her long hair and pulling her closer.

"Bedroom. Five minutes. Be naked?"

"Like I said - private."


End file.
